


The Office Incident

by LadyAriaa, worldsbesteagle



Series: The Racy Romance of Mark Beaks [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriaa/pseuds/LadyAriaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsbesteagle/pseuds/worldsbesteagle
Summary: Mark has been working hard, and Falcon noticed.





	The Office Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to my previous story (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645803) and features an OC of mine named Tilly Crane. She is Mark's blunt and somewhat jaded but doting assistant/secretary. No, this story is not about her, but she does make an appearance and probably will in future stories I write for these two, so I figured I should introduce her.

It was a quiet sort of day at the office. The sort of morning that gave Falcon a moment to breathe and contemplate how much his life had changed in just a few recent weeks while he admired his boss... no, _boyfriend_ , from across the room. Most often, Falcon hated how blinding the mostly white room was, but at those certain times of day the whole place lit up in a way that made Mark’s silver feathers shine and his eyes twinkle from the reflection of light coming off whatever electronic device he happened to be staring at. It was the sort of day that Falcon loved, but there was something in Mark's behavior that was slowly putting him on edge.

Mark had been acting normally enough just minutes ago, but at some point while Falcon had been watching him out of the corner of his eye things had started to change. The tapping of Mark's fingers on his laptop had slowed, his posture had changed, and an ever so faint flush of color had stained his cheeks. It had Falcon somewhat confused and almost ready to ask him if he was feeling alright when Mark noted his now obvious observation and smirked in his direction.

"Oh Gravesy, can you come here?" Mark asked as he sunk into his chair and splayed his legs under his desk.

Falcon lifted a distrusting brow, moving from his corner desk and making his way dutifully towards his boss. "What do you need Mr. Beaks?" he asked as he approached.

"I could use a little help with this," Mark said, gesturing at his lap as the blush on his face deepened and his grin grew.

Falcon looked down and his breath caught in his throat at the site of his exposed employer. Mark's pink cock was hard and twitching, his pants and belt undone just enough to put everything on display for his bodyguard. With how much he had been watching him, Falcon could hardly imagine when Mark had found the time to undo his pants without him noticing, but he was finding himself struggling with feeling like it was horribly inappropriate and inescapably enthralling.

"Mark," Falcon said in a whisper, "we agreed to keep things professional at work."

"I couldn't help it, I was thinking about how sexy and amazing you are."

Now it was Falcon's turn to blush. He quickly surveyed the lobby. Mark's office was one of the least private places in Waddle and anyone walking by had full view of his entire work area. It was very much like being on display at some weird zoo, and it was hardly in line with how Falcon normally liked to live his life. He put up with it because it was the way Mark liked it, but ever since they had started a more intimate form of relationship Falcon had wished very much that his exhibitionist boyfriend would get some real walls. Or at least stop constantly trying to tempt him at work.

It made Falcon nervous as he scanned once more for any potential traffic outside. Ms. Tilly was at her desk as usual but seemed occupied with a spreadsheet she was working on. Other than her they were alone, but Falcon wasn't so sure that only having Tilly around was better than having no one around. She was a very proper sort which at first Falcon had appreciated, but he quickly learned that she was also calculating, blunt, and just a bit too perceptive for Falcon's liking. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if she also didn't have a rather terrifying need to protect Mark, but at the same time that was also one of her more enduring qualities. Still, evoking Ms. Tilly's wrath was not exactly on Falcon's to-do list.

Despite fear of the doting crane outside, Falcon leaned over Mark pretending to look at something on his computer as he reached down and began stroking him. He was usually somewhat better at resisting Mark's advances at work, but he had to admit he had been just as distracted by his own fantasies that day and as such was far less resolved to resist. The actual debut of Tah-Dah was only days away which left Mark busier than ever lately. Not that it stopped them from fooling around, but it meant that Mark was much more exhausted than Falcon had ever seen him before, and it had managed to put a notable damper on their love life for the last few days. Mark was obviously feeling the loss as much as Falcon was. It felt so good to touch him again, and even though Falcon would normally prefer to keep his hands to himself in public, he just couldn't stop himself from craving what Mark so wanted to give him.

Mark let out a delicious moan as those strong fingers danced along his flesh. Falcon was savoring the feeling of that hard cock and it showed. That made it even more exciting for Mark, and he could almost hear his bodyguard's heart racing as he watched Mark's reaction to the attention he was lavishing on him.

Falcon was enjoying it very much, but he also knew this had to be quick so they didn't get caught, and he knew exactly what to do to help things along. He gently rubbed his beak against Mark's cheek, doing his best to hold back his own excited shudders as he purred in Mark's ear. "You've been working so _hard_ ," Falcon said with a teasing squeeze of the stiff flesh in his hand.

Mark whined at the sound of it, nails scratching against the smooth floor as his toes curled in pleasure. "A-are you proud of me?" he panted.

"Proud enough to give you a treat."

Mark bit at his beak in ecstasy. It was always so good to hear things like that from Falcon, but now with them both needing it so much and it happening in such a public way it already had Mark's entire body melting at his partner's touch. He had tried so many times to get Falcon to fool around at work especially since it was nearly all the time they had lately, but he had never been so successful before, and he was already plotting how to get him to do it again.

"Is my good boy enjoying himself?"

Mark shuddered at the continued praise and thrust into Falcon's hand as he came undone. He did his best to muffle the sound, but biting at his beak only helped so much and he was surprised to find that Falcon wasn't scolding him for it.

In truth, Falcon was too busy joining Mark in moaning to even think enough to stop himself let alone his boss. He did, however, have enough sense of thought left to be careful to make sure all of Mark's orgasm was collected in his hand. It wouldn't serve either of them very well to have a significant cleanup to deal with, and Falcon certainly wasn't eager to leave behind any evidence of what they had just done.

Mark was still panting as his cock began to soften. "You are way too good at that, big guy."

Falcon smirked at him before leaning in close. "It is taking all of my restraint to not bend you over your desk and give you what we both want," he whispered huskily with a not so subtle rub to his crotch.

It was difficult not to notice that the interaction had excited Falcon, and it made Mark feel somewhat guilty that they couldn't continue, but nonetheless he shivered at those words. "Don't tease me, Gravsey."

"What _you_ did was the tease, love," Falcon told him.

For a second Mark felt bad again, but that hint of a smirk on Falcon's face told him clearly that he wasn't mad even if he was left in a somewhat awkward situation now. Falcon was about to give him a small kiss when he noticed Ms. Tilly turn and look at them.

That glare shot daggers at him, and Falcon immediately stood up straight and put both hands behind his back. "I'm going to wash up before she gets suspicious," he said somewhat nervously.

Mark did his best not to snicker. It would always be a source of amusement for him to see his scrawny, crane assistant put his huge, beefy boyfriend so on edge, but he did feel a little bad that Tilly kept making Falcon so uncomfortable. "Don't worry about her, bae. She already knows about us," Mark said matter-of-factly as he leaned back in his chair and started tapping on his phone.

Falcon paled. "What do you mean she knows about us?"

"I told her, duh."

"Mark!" Falcon paused, shooting an uneasy glance at the bird outside who was still seething at him. "We agreed to keep it a secret for now," he finished in a hushed voice that hissed angrily through his teeth.

"I know but you remember after that first night together I was kinda pretty literally butthurt the next day. She caught on pretty quick with me barely being able to sit and you mother henning all over me. Which, don't get me wrong, was totally like the sweetest thing ever, and I loved it, but she _kinda_ put two and two together."

Falcon was obviously embarrassed not only by Mark's words but by how ignorant he had been of the fact that Tilly was already well aware that they were a thing, and knowing Mark and his mouth probably knew way too many details. "I see."

Mark frowned when that was the only reply Falcon could manage. "I can't lie to her Gravesy. She's like you, she's stupid good at reading people."

"If she knows we're dating then why does she still give me that look like she wants to murder me in my sleep?"

Mark sighed, finally putting down his phone only to pick it back up seconds later when it pinged at him. "She thinks I rushed into things with you. She'll come around."

Falcon groaned unhappily. He did not like this woman knowing his personal business, but he loved Mark and knew she was like a second mom to him. He was going to have to win her over if this was going to work. One more glance outside assured Falcon that Tilly had finally moved on to some important papers again, giving him the confidence to made a quick run to Mark’s private bathroom to wash his hands. The water was scalding which was unnecessary, but it made Falcon feel more secure in the fact that it left no evidence of his indiscretion. He adjusted his tie and made sure he looked perfect, taking a deep breath to try and clear his head of lustful thoughts and get his body back under control. Even if he was dating his boss it didn't mean he wasn't here to do a job. A job he hoped he wasn't compromising with his relationship.

As Falcon headed back to his shared office with Mark, Ms. Tilly called to him. "Mr. Graves, a word if you please," she said with a hint of annoyance coming out in her southern accent.

"Yes, Ms. Crane," he replied with his usual politeness. The properness was rewarded with yet another glare, reminding Falcon that they had already had several conversations about her name. "Ms. Tilly," he corrected.

The amendment seemed to do very little to improve Tilly’s mood, but she turned without a word and led Falcon back to her workspace where they would have some privacy from Mark’s ever prying ears. "I do hope your intentions for Mark are pure," she said, leaning back against her desk and crossing her arms as she eyed Falcon threateningly.

"He deserves all the love and happiness in this world." Falcon told her.

"Do you plan on giving him that?"                                                   

"Yes ma'am"

"Are you in it for the money?"

"No ma'am."

"If you hurt him, I'll make sure you suffer extensively."

"I don't plan to, but if I did I would expect nothing less."

Tilly cocked a noncommittal brow at the answer. "Fair enough."

Tilly still had some lingering doubts, especially with him being a bird of prey. She had seen them come and go too often in too short a time that she had been working for Mark. Good looking and usually good for nothing. He was exactly Mark's type, which was also the source of every one of Mark’s heart breaks. Falcon was different though: older, polite, mature just to list a few of his positive traits.

"Hopefully one day I will earn your trust. Please excuse me I have to get back to work."

Tilly nodded watching for a moment as Falcon turned to leave. “Wait,” she said simply, thinking for a moment as he turned back towards her. “You’re here early, correct?”

“Yes, usually.”

“Come in earlier tomorrow. We’ll have us a little chat over tea.”

Falcon blinked in confusion. Honestly, that sounded wonderful. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about the chat part, but Falcon had never much cared for coffee, and considering that Mark’s version of it was more sugar than coffee he was even less inclined to have some in the morning. He had been meaning to stock up on some quality tea ever since he had started spending all his time at Mark’s manor, but so far he had been too preoccupied following his restless boyfriend around to remember it.

“I’ll make scones,” Tilly said when Falcon didn’t answer right away, turning with a flip of her wrist as she returned to her desk.

Falcon snorted at the notable English pronunciation of the word, but if tea had sounded good then tea and scones sounded like heaven. “It would be a pleasure,” he said.

“It’s a date then. That will be all, dear.”

Every respectful bone in Falcon’s body told him not to roll his eyes at her sudden dismissal, but it was difficult. He didn’t do as well keeping the amused smirk off his face. Falcon may not have known her long, but he already knew that Tilly was one hell of a woman.  “Ma’am,” he said with the most subtle of bows.

Tilly eyed him curiously as he walked back to his small desk in the corner of Mark’s office. Her eyes flicked briefly over to the stupid grin that was now planted on Mark’s face as he rushed to get his work done as quickly as possible. There was an obvious bounce to the movement of his fingers as he grinned and wiggled in his seat. It had been so long since she had seen him so genuinely happy.  Mark may just have made the right choice this time. Tilly saw how he acted around Falcon, and even if she still was unsure about him, just seeing Mark happy made her happy.

Tilly sighed heavily, returning to her own work as she contemplated the man who had her dear Mark so smitten. “You better be good to my boy,” she grumbled under her breath. “ _Gravesy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to my awesome friend worldsbesteagle who helped me write this ♥  
> Thank you for helping me bring more Gravesbeaks into the world!


End file.
